Hidden behind the Glasses
by oOo-FrOzEn TeArS-oOo
Summary: Zero is the most wanted guy in school. His life is perfect, he is rich, he can have any girl he wanted, and he is a famous model. But he got tired of all that. What if he transferred to a different school...as a nerd? What happens if somebody finds out about his little secret?
1. Chapter 1

Zero's P.O.V

I walked in the halls of Hibiya High. I know most of you are going _Hibiya? What happened to Cross? _Well, If you must know, I transferred. Just like that. You could say I was tired of all the attention, and to avoid that in my new school, I disguised myself as a nerd. Slicked black, nerd styled plain black wig, huge, fake, thick glasses, fake braces, and an oversized uniform with black suspenders, and I also used makeup to hide my tattoo. But of course, every nerd always gets bullied.

"Hey _Seiichi." _

"Nice glasses" Their friends laughed and took their turns pushing me around. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my name is Zero Kiryu, the famous model, the most sought out guy in Cross Academy, one of the top vampire hunters in the Association. But in this school, I'm Seiichi Takahashi, the nerd of all nerds.

Nobody knew who I'm really am, but, there is someone who is suspicious. Her name is Yuuki Kuran, sister of Kaname Kuran, the king and queen of the school. they are the most popular people in this school, with their looks and parents. Their father owns a popular karaoke place, while their mother is a well known journalist. They are absolutely gorgeous, with their smooth chocolate colored hair, their pale, flawless skin, and their deep, rich, wine colored eyes. That just makes me want to punch both of them in their faces.

Yuuki caught me in gym when the makeup on my neck to cover the tattoo kind of smudged and showed a part of it, and now she is basically stalking me, trying to get answers. Speaking of the devil, the Kurans and their little followers emerged from the classroom and were making their way towards my direction. Just as they

were about to pass me, I saw Yuuki look in my direction before looking straight ahead.

~Time skip~

The bell just rang for lunch, and I was putting my stuff away. I couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong. I just shrugged it off and made my way to the lunchroom. I went in line to get a turkey sandwich and orange juice. I purchased for my food and I was right, something is going to go wrong. One of the jocks tripped me and my opened juice bottle went flying and right into...Yuuki's clothes and hair. An ear splitting shriek came from none other than, Yuuki. Kaname was furious. He and some other jocks came up to me

"How _dare _you spill your drink all over my sister?!" he said with venom dripping from those words.

"I I'm so sorry, I'll pay for the damage done." My scared nerd voice was improving. _Man who thought that there was a girl so conceited?! _

"Oh you will, just you wait." and with that, the Kurans and their followers exited the cafeteria. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and scoff, and I too, went out of the lunchroom.

I went outside to the sakura trees and made a call to Cross.

RING  
RING  
RING

RI - "HEELLLLOOOOOO THIS IS KAIEN CROSS SPEAKING HOW MAY I HELP YOUUUUU?" A tick mark appeared on my forehead. _Sometimes I just want to give him a good smack on his face. _

"Shut up, I just want to see how the Academy is doing." I said with irritation present in my voice. The only time I can be myself is in my apartment and when I'm talking to the headmaster.

"Oh. ZEEERRROOOOOO, why are you so mean to your daddy?"

"You are NOT my father!" I yelled back into the phone.

"Zerooo..." I can hear him sobbing on the other line.

"Tck. You never answered my question."

"OH! Cross Academy is doing fine, but... "

"But what?!" I interrupted.

"With no prefects here, the attacks have become more frequent."

"Well then, send somebody from the association to protect the school!"

"But Zero, it is not as simple as you think, the hunters are extremely busy for some reason, and the vampire attacks are everywhere!" Hm, this is bad

"Well, what about Kaito or Toga sensei?" I heard headmaster sigh "No can do, I already have something planned for them..."  
"What do you have pla ?" He interrupted me

"OH I HAVE TO GO ZERO! Hehe... I hope I see you soon! Bye~" The line went dead.

"That stupid, gay man" I muttered. I cleaned up my stuff and stood up. I could sense someone watching me. "Who's there" I forgot to put up my nerd facade but that doesn't matter. Behind the tree i was sitting in came Yuuki Kuran.

"Wh Who are you?" She asked nervously. I replied smoothly,"I'm just Seiichi Takahashi." Using my deep and smooth voice and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 Stalker

Chapter 2

**WOOOOOHOOOOO! People are actually reading my story!**

**Thank you Happygolucky27 and InuyashaVampireKnight for being the first reviewers! Now, on with the story~**

Zero's POV

I was walking home at the end of school, and just as I was about to turn at a corner I saw Kuran and his little minions. I tried to avoid them by turning back again, but he easily caught up and grabbed my shoulders. _Get your damn hands off me!_ I wanted to scream, but then I remembered my little facade and kept up my nerd...well everything.

"Where do you think you are going, Seiichi?" He says with a sneer.

"O-Oh I'm going to...-"

"No one cares,nerd" My back met with the cold hard concrete. He and his followers laughed and kicked me hard in the stomach and ribs. Kuran lifted up my "lifeless" body and punched me repeatedly on my face. Aw what will I tell the modeling agency now? 'Oh sorry I'm pretending to be a nerd at my new school and got beat up'? Hell no! I pretended to be unconscious and he threw my body onto the ground.

When the sound of their laughing faded away, I opened my eyes and stood up. It didn't hurt. I've had worse. I started jogging back home and sensed someone following me. Well why not have some fun with this. I stopped at a park and sat down on the bench. I took a casual look around and behind the tree, long brown hair peeked out. Why am I not surprised, I sigh and start walking again.

Yuuki's POV (Back to where Zero was getting beaten up)

I was about to head over to Yori and catch a ride but then I stopped when I heard my brother's voice.

"Where do you think you are going, Seiichi?" I heard him ask. Seiichi, the mysterious nerd. When I checked all the files about him **(A/N: Ummm...stalker much?)**, all there was about him was his birth date, age, and gender. Nothing else. Where he came from, who his parents are, where he last went to school is a mystery, and I always wonder why he puts makeup on his neck, what was that insignia on it? Wasn't that the same insignia that Zero Kiryu has on the exact same spot? My thoughts were cut off by laughing and groaning and peeked over the corner to see Seiichi being kicked and pulled up by my brother. I couldn't see anymore because my brother's 'friends' were surrounding him.

After a few minutes, Kaname stood up and headed to where I'm standing. Oh no oh no he's heading this way! I jump behind a car and Kaname and his friends pass me. I sigh and went over to check on Seiichi and found him unconscious, or so i thought. As soon as I stepped in to make sure he's ok, he opens his eyes. I gasp quietly and hid behind the corner. I peek over at him to see him stand up. He looks perfectly fine! How-? I snapped out of my thoughts to see him jogging off. So many questions are going off in my head, and the only way to get them to be answered is to follow him!

~Time skip~

Right now Seiichi is just walking in the park, and all of a sudden he looks alert. He reaches into the uniform blazer and pulls out something silver, I can't really see what it is where I'm standing. There's a faint scream nearby and he takes off. Ok, now I'm kind of scared, but I need answers! I run towards the direction he took off.

Zero's POV

Why? Why must there be a vampire attack when there's a female, specifically an _annoying_ female, stalking me?! I pull out Bloody Rose from my blazer and take off as fast as I can to lose Yuuki. I can still feel her presence right behind me. _Will she give it a break?! I have no time for this shit!_ I jump over the wall splitting the park from the buildings and headed towards the dark alleys. In the shadows I see a man with a woman wrapped in his arms, most people passing by would see this as an intimate hug but I knew better. I pointed my gun at his head.

Click. The Level E rose his head licking blood off his lips and the woman in his arms fainted. I said one word before killing the monster.

"Disgusting." Then _Bang_ ashes were dropping onto the ground. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around and saw Yuuki peeking over the corner. This girl. I'm growing more and more irritated at her.

"Tch" and walked past her. I turned around with a blank face and said "You don't know when to stop, do you? Keep that up and you will find yourself in trouble." and turned back around and walked to the modeling agency.

Yuuki's POV

'_Keep that up and you will find yourself in trouble' huh_. I gave up on following Seiichi and walked home. Currently, I'm sitting at my desk with my computer. I brought up the search engine **(A/N I use Google, what about you?)** and typed in "Zero Kiryuu". I printed out a picture of him and compare it to the picture I have of Seiichi. Now that I look closely, they look similar! They should be about the same height, they have the same face shape, same shade of skin, and oh! They have the same eye color! I never knew that Seiichi had lavender eyes! Something is really fishy here.

Zero's POV

Click

"Tilt your head more over to the right, yes perfect."

Click

"Put your knee up higher, there we go."

Click

Flashes are blinding me as I go into a different pose.

"Now Zero, you can go change into the next outfit." I stood up and headed to the dressing room. Sometimes being a model is tiring. Especially since when I randomly sang out a tune in the park as Zero, a couple of employees from different music companies scouted me and now my manager wants me to become a singer (A/N Seriously, Zero is a really good singer! Actually his voice actor is a singer but same difference!). I sigh and sit down as they retouch my makeup and style my hair. When they were finished, I slowly stood up and took a look at myself in the mirror. I wonder if everything would have been different if I wasn't a nerd. _What would it be like?_


	3. Chapter 3 Deja Vu

Chapter 3

**Annyeong!^^ I'm so, really happy right now! I was going to carry on doing nothing with my life until I saw my reviews! Then I said, "What the heck, why not!" and started on the new chapter. Oh, and thank you Shizza24, ****Monochromatic Rainbows****, and Miketsukami13! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, sadly...**

Zero's POV

_I walked through the halls of Hibiya High and took a look around. Something was off and I didn't like it, not one bit. The other students around me were looking at me, pointing their fingers and whispering._

"_Oh my gosh, did you hear that the ugly nerd was actually Zero Kiryu?"_

"_Oh yeah, maybe he actually looks like this!"_

"_Maybe Zero Kiryu is a fake."_

_I kept walking ignoring the comments, but one of the comments hit me hard. "I bet his parents are embarrassed because of him." If only I had parents._

_I entered the classroom and for some reason, everybody looked at me at the same time. The teacher tilted his head in my direction. "Just who are you?" he said, "Why are you here?" He's right who am I? Why am I here? Oh yeah, 'cause I am a coward and decided to disguise myself as a nobody. That's why I'm here, that's who I am._

_I stood up straight and ran._

"_Yeah run like the coward you are!" Up ahead I saw Yuuki. She turned her head to face me and opened her mouth, "I'm sorry Zero, I'm sorry."_

"_... -ma... -sama... Zero-sama!"_ I felt someone shaking me and may or may not have fallen off my bed. I looked up to see one of my maids gazing down at me worriedly. "Zero-sama, it's time for you to get to school." I slowly sat up and stretched my arms and legs. Another day at the shittiest of the shittiest schools. _Yay_.

I dress up in my usual oversized uniform and carefully placed my wig and glasses on. I took out the gel and slicked back the hair on the wig (The wig is like a black version of Zero's hair) and covered my tattoo. I took one last look in the mirror to make sure none of my silver hair peaks out. Satisfied, I grab an apple to munch on the way, and walk out.

_For once I'm kind of relaxed._ Then a bunch of guys came over to me. _I spoke too soon_. "Haha wimp." one guy laughed, then they walked past me and made sure to hit my shoulders in the process. _If they knew who I am, I would scare them shitless_. _No one fucks with me._

Once I got to the front of the building, all the girls were buzzing about a new teacher.

"OMG! I hear that the new Ethics teacher is HOT!"

"Yeah! I hope I have him in my class!" _Is it just me or does this feel like Deja Vu? _I shook my head and carried on to my first period class. I sit down and close my eyes as the bell sounded, signaling the start of class. The sound of boots clicking on the floor and girls whispering loudly was heard.

"Hello, I'm your new ethics teacher. Call me Toga-sensei." and with that my eyes popped open. I sat up straight and looked at the teacher. Yagari-sensei glanced my way and I immediately adverted my gazed. _Does he know?_

The rest of the period went on and the bell soon rang and as I was packing up my things Yagari-sensei walked up to me. "Well, if it isn't Zero?"

I looked up at him. "How did you know?"

He sighed, "It's pretty obvious, I'm surprised that the idiot humans did not notice." He shook his head, "See me after school." And with that I quickly wwent to my next class.

~Time skip~

Normal POV

It was now lunch and all the girls were talking about Toga Yagari, which annoyed Zero to hell.

"I heard that he used to be a thug"

"I heard that he used to be a host"

"I heard-" Almost every girl were talking about rumors about Yagari, or starting false rumors. As the gossips were going around, in came the Kurans and their groupie. One of Kaname's friends, Aidou, past Zero and threw milk on him and went to his table that were snickering at him.

He went to the bathroom to find out his wig got wet. If he were to wash it out the gel would wash off and he didn't have more, if he were to leave it, the milk would soak in. Then he thought _oh well, _and made sure that the door was locked and took off his wig. He quickly rinsed it out and dried it. When it was fully dry, he put it on and looked in the mirror. _Oh great, _he thought_, now I look exactly like Zero. _ He sighed and went out the door. As soon as he went out the door, the students were looking at him funny.

"Is that Seiichi?"

"He looks good with his hair like that!" All the students were commenting on his hair.

Zero's POV

_Tch they are so annoying. Only caring about looks. Ha they make me want to barf_. Suddenly, I hear a click and turn my head to see Yuuki with a camera. I glared at her, _why is that bitch taking pictures of me?!_ She quickly turned on her heel and ran. _What is she planning? _

~Time skip~

The classes flew by with a comment or two about my hair thrown in there. I head over to the Ethics classroom and see Yagari-sensei looking through a book so I gave a little cough to make my presence known. He looked up and closed his book and sighed, "You know why I'm here don't you?"

"Did Cross send you?" He nodded.

"Yup, doesn't want your ass to be caught" I narrowed my eyes

"I can take care of myself so go back." He took out a cigarette and said

"Can't. The little man has a good reason that I can't tell you."

"Tch," I walked towards the door, "I'm not listening to this shit."

I hear Yagari-sensei call out to me, "Be careful." and with that I walked home.


	4. AN not a chapter please read

**A/N:**

**OK so a lot of you guys have been sending me tons of private messages saying 'Why are the chapters so short?' or 'You should put more detail in this'. I'm sorry. This whole thing is new to me, this is the first time I have ever posted a story. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short I'm trying to make them longer, and I'll try to put more detail in them.**

**I just wanted to get this out and the next chapter should be coming up soon so thanks! Annyeong^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Not possible, right?

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm still alive! Sorry for not updating sooner but if you know me I'm really lazy so I pushed this aside for the next day, but then that day turned to a week, and that week turned into months... Well annyyywhooo I actually wanted to put this up about two months ago but then I had band camp...and school...and marching band... So yeah a lot of complicated stuff that I'm sure you guys wouldn't be interested in...sooooo on with the story! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, SADLY!**

Yuuki's POV

_I definitely know he's hiding something I just know it._ I take a look at the photograph in my hands. _No doubt about it, he looks exactly like Zero Kiryu! _I stare carefully at the picture, his sharp jawline, his flawless, milky white skin that would make any girl jealous, tied up with those intense lavender eyes with thick lashes surrounding them. _Seiichi Takahashi, who exactly are you?_

Third person POV (sorry it's easier)

While Yuuki was staring, or rather glaring, intently at the photo, footsteps were suddenly heard coming towards her room, Yuuki, however, heard none of that and continued to wonder whatever was going through her messed up mind. A knock echoed through her room and her head snapped up. "Yuuki, are you in there?"

She rushed around trying to hide the photos and documents about a certain nerd. "O-Oh Kaname! H-Hold on for a second!" She tried to simultaneously put her documents in a cabinet while shoving her closet door open to throw in the pictures, thus ending up hitting her head on the corner of her desk,making the poor female landing splat on the ground. "... Itai..."

Then the brother on the other side of the door wondering where all the noise is coming from knocked again. "Oi, Yuuki, are you ok? What happened? I'm coming in." And at that, Yuuki sat up at once, ending up hitting her head again.

"NO! I-I mean, hold on! I'm changing!"

He chuckled which was muffled by the door, "Yuuki, I've seen you change tons of times, I'm coming in."

Yuuki looked around and quickly stuffed the remaining documents under her bed and sat up right when Kaname entered. "Yuuki, why are you sitting on the floor?" Kaname eyed Yuuki.

"Oh um I-I saw a dust bunny." She blew on the floor, "... Got it..."

"... Yuuki are you okay?"

She nervously laughed," Haha of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I'm as fit as a fiddle! Haha..." She stopped as soon as Kaname kneeled down and looked her in the eye.

"Is there something your not telling me?"

She looked away and stuttered "W-What are you talking about? O-Of course not! H-Hehe!"

Then something caught Kaname's eye sticking out from under the bed. It seemed to be a picture of a sort. Curious, he plucked the photo from the ground. "Oh? What's this?" Yuuki panicked and snatched the photo from his hands before he could take a little peek at it. "D-Don't look at this! I-It's... It's a... IT'S A PHOTO OF YORI NAKED!" She blurted out. Yuuki mentally smacked herself, out of all the excuses she could've used she just had to say that one, and continued to mentally scold herself.

"... I did not imagine you to swing that way, Yuuki." Her eyes widened, he completely misunderstood! "N-No Kaname! I-It's not like that! I-"

"It's okay Yuuki, I completely support your decision and I promise that I'll-"

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

He chuckled, "Sorry for teasing you like that. Anyways, I came to tell you there is a signing event for the model your obsessed with..."

Zero's POV

_Sigh this is so annoying. _Right now he was at a signing event and he was surrounded by loud and obnoxious crowds.

"KYAAA! ZERO LOOK OVER HERE!"

"OH MY GOD, ZERO I'M A HUGE FAN!"

Kya here kya there, ugh! Just put a fake smile on and act, everything will be fine. Fucking little shits

Among all of...this, almost half the school was at this event and how he would love to embarrass them right now so he did.

I saw a girl that had once poured juice on him during lunch. "Hey! You there!"

The girl widened her eyes "M-me?" I nodded and saw as she put a smug smile on telling her friends something, probably a lie. As her friends were watching her with envy, she walked over to me. "You called?" She said wearing a sweet smile. Oh I'm going to wipe that fucking smile off your fucking face!

"Yes, I wanted to ask you," I pointed over to her little brother that was standing on a statue in his underpants, "is that yours?" Her entire face went red with embarrassment and ran over to her brother to take him home.

I chuckled but stopped short when I saw...

Yuuki's POV

"Come on nii-sama!" Right now we were at Zero Kiryu' signing event and we were surrounded by hoards of girls and a couple of guys. "Hurry up!" The line was getting longer and longer.

"Why did I have to come?"

"...Umm, well... I needed a ride?" He sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, I felt eyes staring at the back of my head and I slowly turned my head to see...

"Hey, Yuuki!" _sigh _it's only Yori.

"Oh... hey..."

She put on a small frown, "Are you disappointed to see me? Is that it?" I widened my eyes and frantically shook my head. "N-No, no, that's not it!" She gave a suspicious glance but let it drop. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and kept on hitting me to get my attention.

"What-!" I stared at the silver haired hunk _right in front of me_. "Z-Z ZE-ZE-"

He smirked and said,"I'm Zero Kiryu, may I ask who you are?"

"Yuuki Cross-Kuran. Yuuki Kuran" I stayed there confused _where did Cross come from?_ Zero gave me a narrowed glance as if he was thinking hard about something, but went away a second later

"I'm sorry, I have to go now" and he left, just like that.

Zero's POV

_Cross? As in Kaien Cross? But that's impossible, right? Yuuki is related to Kaname and her parents are Juri and Haruka Kuran. But why does Yuuki Cross sound so familiar. It's just not possible. Yeah it's impossible..._


End file.
